The Office
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Vincent decides to visit Reeve late one night at the office but much to his dismay, Reeve's sound asleep. As he watches Reeve sleep, he recalls the time when he first realized that he cared more for Reeve than just a friend.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the fictional plot of this fic. Final Fantasy and all of the characters belong to Square Enix and all of its associates. No money is being made off of this fic. This was just written for fun!**

AN: I wrote this during the Christmas Holidays for a LiveJournal community and I just found it today on my PC. I was cleaning out folders and whatnot. Anyway, just thought I'd post it here as well. Enjoy! 

_Summary: Vincent decides to visit his best friend Reeve late one night at the WRO headquarters. His reasoning is because he wants to ask Reeve about maybe spending some time together that doesn't involve work. Since it's very late, Reeve's asleep when Vincent gets there. Instead of waking him, he decides to watch him sleep. During this time, Vincent recalls a train ride he had with Reeve during the Shinra incidents that made him realize his true feelings for Vincent._

_

* * *

_Vincent Valentine stood outside his best friend's office door in deep contemplation. It was nearing midnight and he'd been standing there for almost an hour just thinking. His best friend Reeve was doing what he does best by over working himself. The guy never took a break so it was hard for Vincent to spend time with him – time that did not involve work. Of course it would probably be easier to spend time with Reeve if he actually _KNEW_ that Vincent wanted to be with him but unfortunately he did not. The war was over and everything was now back to normal. Normal for Reeve meant burying himself into tons of paper work. Normal for Vincent meant spending days and nights completely alone. He had no family and he had very few friends. Ok. So maybe Vincent had more friends than he'd like to admit but he wasn't exactly the most social person. Plus, there were other reasons why he preferred Reeve over the others.

The bell began to toll signaling the stroke of mid-night. Vincent exhaled a deep breath and then knocked gently at the door. One-two-three seconds…no answer. _I know he's in there. Maybe he's asleep. _Vincent pulled out his Cerebus cocking it one good time before slowly turning the knob. He pushed open the door slowly, his gun pointed straight forward. He and his gun peeped around the door but there was nothing. _All clear._ He quickly and quietly entered the large office closing the door softly behind him. His friend was easy to spot which made him laugh. Reeve's messy head was resting over his folded arms as he slept peacefully on his desk. For a moment all Vincent could do was watch. His friend probably had not slept well in days and so this was his time (though accidental) to catch up on some much needed rest.

Vincent knew that he probably should have left the office. Then again, with the exception of all 100 guards, they were the only two men in the building. Vincent put the safety back on his gun then crept quietly towards his friend. Reeve's messy hair was covering the silver handles of his reading glasses but Vincent quickly spotted them. Slowly, carefully, he reached over and pulled them off of his face. Reeve stirred for a brief moment causing Vincent's heart to pound. A part of Vincent was desperately hoping that Reeve would awaken so that he could look into his beautiful eyes and get lost in them. That was the selfish part of him. The kind, considerate part of him knew that Reeve needed this sleep. He needed this sleep more than anything else in the world right now including him; the one man that Reeve told countless times during the Shinra incidents that he needed him.

"_I need you Vincent…Please be careful…I don't want to lose you…Take care of yourself…"_

All of those words, those phrases had been spoken by Reeve to him on several occasions the past year which is why Vincent felt strange. During each mission last year, Vincent would leave only to return to Reeve in order to convey or retrieve information about the enemies. Each and every time he would return, Reeve would apologize for being a nuisance, offer as much information as he could and then finally wish him well as he prepared to leave. All of this stuck with Vincent but it didn't really do much for him until one night when they rode in an old boxcar together. It was only about a twenty minute ride but during that time he learned a lot about Reeve and a lot about himself.

The silence had been deafening…well, silence per se. Vincent was occupying himself by playing with his Cerebus while Reeve just stared at his feet. After a while Vincent could feel Reeve's eyes boring into him so he finally looked up, breaking the silence.

"What's the matter?" Vincent asked, frowning slightly to hide his dying curiosity.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just…this is the only real company I've had in quite a while."

"Oh. Well, I hardly think I classify as good company." The smaller man chuckled a bit, clearly amused by Vincent's dry humor.

"Yes well watching you play with your weaponry is better than staring at my cat and a stack of paperwork."

"I see."

"Not to mention the really bad cut on your side." Vincent looked down at his right side and frowned. Sure enough there was large cut along his side and it was bleeding a little. He shrugged his shoulders before going back to fidgeting with his gun.

"I've had worse cuts."

"Ahh well maybe so but I'd hate for that one to get infected. May I?"

"If it will make you feel better." Reeve left his seat from across Vincent and sat down next to him. He carefully lifted his cape to get a better look at the cut.

"I think I can fix this." Reeve reached underneath the seat and pulled out a crate. Inside the crate were bottles of some kind of alcoholic beverage. Reeve relieved himself of his coat and then his t-shirt. Vincent had been watching Reeve out the corner of his eye but when he'd taken off his shirt he almost had to beg his eyes to turn away. Reeve's body was very lean and fit which took Vincent off guard. He'd never really been attracted to a man but Reeve had taken him off guard.

Next there was a stinging sensation. The stinging came from the drink that had been poured over his cut. Then there were hands – soft, gentle hands sliding across his back and around his waist. It startled him. The gentle touch from Reeve took him by surprise and he assumed it was because Reeve was a really good friend and he'd never once thought of him in other ways. He and Reeve had been pretty good friends for a while now though Vincent's use of the word 'friend' was probably stretching it. Actually the extent of their friendship went nothing past Vincent carrying out orders given by Reeve. Other than that, they never hung out and they never really talked to each other besides briefings and the occasional nod of courtesy. Reeve the good friend and co-worker. Nothing more. Nothing really special.

"There. All done. That should hold until you get time to get it seen about properly." Vincent was jarred from his thoughts by the smiling, shirtless man beside him. Vincent gave him the once over and again, let a frown wrinkle his brow.

"Where's your shirt?" Reeve shook his head chuckling as he pointed to the bandage around his waist. "Why'd you do that? You'll catch a cold." Reeve just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, you're the one out saving the day. I'm just the coward hiding in the offices ordering people around."

"The office is good for you. It's where you need to be."

"Oh? It's because I'd just get in the way right?" Vincent looked over at the man beside him and frowned. For some reason, the words Reeve spoke just then seemed to bother him. Yes, it was true that Reeve would more than likely get in the way. If you couldn't shoot worth a damn then it would mean someone would have to look after you or else you'd die. Then again, maybe that wasn't entirely true after all. Just why exactly was Vincent fighting in this war? Was it to avenge Lucretia? Hn…maybe but there were other reasons, none in which Vincent could really put into the words without sounding more Vincent thought about Reeve the more his mind started wandering. "You don't really have to answer," Reeve said softly. "I knew this before I even asked." The statement brought Vincent from his thoughts and back to the conversation. After mulling over it a bit, he decided to answer.

"I fight bad guys to protect the ones I care about. In order to fight one must live. I have fought in many wars Reeve but not just because I am a brave fighter or super smart. Somebody has to have the smarts to keep me alive and you've always done just that. Your information and advice has never steered me wrong and because of this, I live to fight another day each and every time. Sure you might get in the way on the field but I think your job is the most important. You fight to save lives while I fight to take them away. People always brag about the heroes on the field when the real heroes are people like the man sitting next to me."

It was the truth. The God's honest truth and Vincent couldn't believe it took him so long to realize just how great of a friend he had in Reeve. He looked over at his best friend and saw, not a man filled with joy, but a man filled with hurt and sadness. His eyes were teary (Men cry?) and he was shaking all over. Instinct told Vincent to drop his weapon and to embrace the crying man next to him. All of a sudden Reeve turned into the embrace and just broke into sobs. Vincent held him tightly as Reeve released all the feelings that he'd been keeping bottled up inside him. The more he cried, the more Vincent could sense his burden. Countless lives were depending on the frail man in his arms. Everything was always depending on this man. What a burden to carry but the selfish part of Vincent was glad that it was Reeve's and not his. Besides, Vincent was known for just doing everything based on instinct and from experience he knew that at the end of the day, instinct alone could not win the big fight.

Vincent never realized he'd been running his fingers through Reeve's silky locks. He just knew that whatever he was doing was his natural instinct. _Yes. Instinct and yet I can't help but notice how nice his silky hair feels tangled in my fingers._ Suddenly Reeve looked up locking his eyes with Vincent's. For the first time, Vincent noticed just how great Reeves' eyes were and for an instant he was completely lost in them.

"Thank you…my friend." He was shaken from his trance by Reeve's soft words. Feeling slightly embarrassed Vincent turned from him to pick his weapon up off the floor. "I…I don't know what came over me. Please don't let this incident cloud your judgment of me. I'm not…weak you know." His voice was once again shaking and filled with hurt but there was also a hint of bravery in his voice. A pleading as well…as if he really couldn't live with the idea of someone viewing him as a weakling. Vincent placed a hand on Reeve's shoulder and smirked.

"_You?_ A weakling?"

"Men without guns usually are," he deduced.

"True but I don't think too many people would want your job. They'd chicken out if given the opportunity to walk a mile in your shoes…Even me," he added. Reeve managed to smile at his friend before moving to sit across from him. For some reason, Vincent did not wish for him to move but he brushed the thought quickly going back to his gun cleaning. The train suddenly stopped which meant it was time for them to go their separate ways again; one towards the next fight and the other to his office. Vincent hopped out of the boxcar first then quickly turned to help his friend down. Reeve was a little fellow so he had no problem lifting him by the waist onto the ground.

"Thank you Vincent." Reeve took a few steps forward before falling forward straight into Vincent's arms. Vincent straightened him up to a standing position but he could not help but worry.

"Reeve?" _His eyes are glazed and there are bags under his eyelids…He looks so tired… I can't believe I didn't notice it before…_

"I'm sorry Vincent. I haven't slept in days but I'll be okay." Once again, Vincent felt himself being hit with what he'd finally deduced was genuine guilt and concern for his friend. As he stared into his friend's eyes, he finally noticed the exhaustion behind their beauty which made him feel so guilty. _All this time he's been wearing himself out. Like a good friend I noticed. Yeah some friend I am._

"Reeve, let's have a seat right here by the train."

"Huh? But why?" he asked. He was clearly confused about everything but Vincent knew it was for the best. Besides, by helping Reeve he'd be doing them both a favor. Vincent took off his cape and settled himself on the ground. He pulled a very tired and confused Reeve down in front of him between his legs. "Vincent, why are you…?" Vincent placed a gentle hand on Reeve's shoulder pulling him back towards him. Reeve's back soon lay against Vincent's chest while Vincent covered the both of them with his cape.

"Go to sleep Reeve."

"But I can't sleep Vincent. I have to…to…" Vincent placed a tiny kiss on the exposed part of Reeve's neck while sliding a free hand around his waist. The other hand held a fully loaded (safety off) Cerebus gun just in case.

"Go to sleep. I promise to protect you. I always look after the ones I care about."

"Well…maybe for a few minutes…" he yawned. Ten minutes later he was sound asleep.

Vincent remembered that day like it was yesterday. Reeve had slept for a very long time, longer than he wanted to anyway, but it was Vincent's fault. He had been sleeping so peacefully that Vincent just couldn't find it in his heart to wake him up. Plus – and he really hated to admit it – but he liked the idea of being so intimate (maybe) with Reeve. For the first time in his life since Lucretia he felt a kind of warmth and companionship with Reeve that he hadn't felt in a long time with anyone else. Watching and holding Reeve while he slept was an intimate gesture and although it kind of freaked him out at first, during that little time they spent together, he learned to become comfortable with it. _A comfort that's probably far from normal…_ To add to the unnatural comfort was the fact that the touch of Reeve's soft flesh against his lips was still burned into his memory. The kiss was only meant to help coax his friend into sleeping but that one kiss – as brief as it was – had not left his brain and had sadly left him curious. Curious about everything from his sexuality to his true feelings for Reeve.

Vincent took off his cape and placed it around his best friend's shoulders. Then he quietly crossed the room taking a seat in a lounge chair near the back of the room. From there he could watch his friend sleep as well as receiving the quality time he wanted from him. It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for upon arrival but it was a start. Besides if he stayed here long enough, he could probably catch Reeve when he decided to wake. _Yep. That's the plan…_ he thought, until he too fell asleep at the office.

x-x-x

Reeve suddenly jerked awake at his desk. He ended up knocking the stack of papers onto the floor and watched painfully as they made a silent crash onto the burgundy carpet.

"Oh damn. I fell asleep and now I've made a mess." _So much for staying awake to finish all my paper work. _Reeve stretched out his arms and when he did, Vincent's cape slid gracefully off his arms onto the floor. "Huh?" Reeve swirled around in his chair to see what it was that had fallen off of his shoulders. _Ahh…Vincent's cape…but that means he was here…Damn I missed him…_ With a sigh Reeve picked up the cape and made way across the room to hang it on the coat rack. He stopped instantly when he realized that Vincent was sitting in the chair next to the coat rack and appeared to be sound asleep. A smiled crept up on Reeve's face that he just couldn't make go away. _So he fell asleep as well. _

He slowly crept towards his friend and just hovered over him, watching him sleep. It was weird watching his friend like that. After all, Vincent was usually the one watching _him_ sleep. It was a funny thought, but he had to admit it was a nice change. Vincent had gorgeous raven colored hair and right now, it was strung beautifully across his face covering his crimson eyes. For a moment, Reeve was tempted to remove the hair in order to get a better look at his friend but he thought the better of it. Besides, it wasn't natural – at least in his opinion. He gently tossed the cape over his friend then he turned to leave. A strong hand clasped his wrist stopping him from going anywhere. He glanced back to see his friend standing to his feet.

"Vi…Vincent!" he stammered. "I…I thought you were…"

"Sound asleep right?"

"Yeah. It looked that way," he managed. His face was starting to turn red from embarrassment. Vincent noticed the hint of red in his cheeks and his first thought was that it was cute.

"I was asleep but I heard you when you woke. I just decided to play possum just to see what you would do."

"Oh well uh…" Reeve was embarrassed. He was very embarrassed and he felt pretty damn stupid too. _Why did I stand there watching him like a fool? I see him all the time._ Vincent looked down and realized that his hand was still firmly clasped around Reeve's wrist but Reeve wasn't making any effort to get away from him.

"I'm sorry Reeve. Did I frighten you?" His hand slid down Reeve's wrist to capture his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Reeve suddenly looked up and feeling slightly more embarrassed than usual stared at his friend humbly.

"No. I…I just…" Vincent let his hand glide up Reeve's sleeve to his shoulder and to his neck where he clasped it gently, making small circles around the area he once kissed long ago. Reeve shuddered slightly from the touch but managed to remain seemingly unaffected. "Um…so what brings you by my office tonight? It's really late. Of course you know I don't care but I just…was wondering."

"I was actually here around eleven last night but I couldn't bring myself to knock on your door."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't really know what I was going to say."

"Oh." There was a long pause and then Reeve continued. "We're friends. You can say anything to me and I wouldn't care."

"I know," he chuckled. "But there are some things about our friendship that's bugging me."

"Oh…really?" _Oh God…he's about to leave me…abandon me because I'm never around enough…_

"Don't look so sad Reeve. You haven't done anything wrong. If anything, you've made me realize that I need to pay closer attention to my good friends." Vincent cupped Reeve's face making tiny circles along his jaw line. "The problem Reeve, is that maybe I've been paying too much attention to certain friends to the point where it's now a slight obsession."

"Obsession?"

"Yeah and you're the obsession Reeve."

"M…Me?"

"Yes you Reeve. You see, I came here to see you because I wanted to talk with you about maybe…scratch that. Actually, I just wanted to spend some extra time with you; time that did not involve talk of work."

"Oh? And what brought this about?" he asked curiously.

"I just…think I need to be a better friend," he shrugged. "I still can't forget the night on the train Reeve."

"Vincent, I told you not to let that worry you. I was being…"

"It doesn't matter Reeve. I should have noticed that you were exhausted. A good friend would have noticed."

"But you've never been nothing less than a good friend Vincent. Why do you think I go all out to make sure you have nothing but the best possible strategies? I'd…I'd lose my mind if something were to happen to you. You're the only person that keeps me going."

"Is that so?" he chuckled.

"Yes. I…Oh never mind. I've told you countless times that I needed you…"

"And I've never told you how much I need you too."

"But it's not necessary Vincent. I already know that you care."

"Yes I do Reeve and I should tell you more often and starting today, I'm going to let you know all the time how much I need you. You're a great friend and I've been taking you for granted for far too long. But not anymore. It ends here, right here in this office."

"If you insist then I suppose I'll just have to go along with it."

"Good. So now for step one of our new friendship."

"Alright. What's step one?" he chuckled.

"Step one: I kiss you on the lips."

"Wha…" he stammered. Vincent only chuckled as he bent his head taking Reeve's lips for a kiss. It was slow, sensual, and possibly the best feeling in the world – at least to Vincent anyway. Ever since the day he held Reeve in his arms, he wondered what it would be like to feel his lips next to his. It was now happening and he didn't want the feeling to go away. His lips detoured from Reeve's lips to the nape of his neck, the very spot he'd kissed so long ago. It was still the sweetest spot ever, burning into his lips all over again. Reeve's soft moan of approval let Vincent know that maybe Reeve was interested in bringing more to the friendship than he was letting on. Vincent tore his lips away smiling down at the dazed man before him. Reeve's face was flushed and he was having a hard looking at Vincent with a straight face.

"Reeve, you're blushing."

"I…I am not."

"Yes you are and it's cute." Reeve didn't quite know what to say so he chose to stay silent. He never thought something like this would happen between him and Vincent but he'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't glad. He'd always cared more about Vincent than anyone else. Maybe it was the fact that he and Vincent had the same type of work ethic. Or maybe it was because Vincent had always (whether he knew it or not) known him better than anyone else. _Whatever the case, I'm glad he cares for me like I care for him._

"So Reeve, are you planning to stay here at the office for the rest of the night?" Reeve glanced down at his watch and saw that it was nearing 4am.

"Well…I suppose I should stay here. I might as well since I was planning to get back here at 6. No point in me going home really." _Besides, now that you're here, I'd much rather stay here and look at you than my four walls at home._

"Oh good. I was hoping you'd say that." Vincent kicked off his boots and settled himself in a recliner near the lounge chair. "Come."

"Vincent…" he sighed.

"Oh come on. It's not everyday I offer to share a recliner with a guy." Reeve could only laugh at his statement. He hurried towards the chair and settled himself in Vincent's lap. Vincent wrapped his arms around his friend, letting Reeve's silky hair tickle his nose.

"Vincent, you any idea how this is going to look if we both fall asleep and one of my workers come in here and see this?"

"The same way it would have looked to me before I realized that I liked men. No wait. Let me change that. I don't like men. I just like you." He kissed the nape of Reeve's neck and sighed. "I'm glad we got to spend this quality time together which leads me to step two."

"Alright. What's step two?"

"The office belongs to us every Wednesday night at 3am for our quality time."

"Uh…alright. I'm sure that can be arranged. Anything else Mr. Valentine?"

"Mn…no. I think that's it. Step three is more of a statement than a request."

"Oh really? Then what is step three?" he laughed. Vincent's face turned a bit more serious than usual but he managed to grin. He brushed his lips against Reeve's playfully and sighed.

"Step three: I love you Reeve. I've loved you all alone. It just…took me long enough to admit it to myself. So now that you know, are you going to freak out on me and cast me away?"

"No. No I'm not, but only if you let me love you back."

"Deal. So I think the office is going to be my favorite place from now on." Reeve buried his face under Vincent's arm and inhaled his sweet scent.

"Mine too Vincent. Mine too."

* * *

**AN: One of these days, I'll write something besides oneshots and fluff fests about these two but I swear I just can't do it right now. I want to write depressing, angsty things but I guess I have to be in the mood for that. Lately, all I have been dishing out is fluff. I hope you enjoyed it. Reeve's such a cutie and we all know Vincent Valentine OWNS. He's sexy as hell. Love his deep, man voice. *squeal* Comment if you want. :]**


End file.
